It's This Person
by amekazakai
Summary: Dino fell in love at first sight with the girl he crashed into. Yamamoto fell in love at first sight with his new secretary. The problem? It's the same person. Yamamoto x Reader and Dino x Reader. Written for spiraltic. Part of the Music Series. Based on Kim Jong Kook's It's This Person.


**This is a DinoxReader and YamamotoxReader written for spiraltic. I hope you like it!**

**I usually have Dino as the serious romantic and Yamamoto as the happily oblivious one, but Dino does have his silly moments and Yamamoto's TYL self is one of the most serious, down-to-earth characters in the series. So...**

**Oh, and I'm not continuing this fic. I left the ending like that on purpose. This time, I'm leaving it up to the reader. :D**

**Note: I'm going to start posting more stories on Lunaescence, AO3 (Archive of Our Own), and maybe tumblr and DeviantArt. They allow reader inserts and second-person narratives (stories using 'you') while FFnet doesn't, and I already had one fic reported. I don't want to chance it, so I'm going to start posting there as well. It'll also be a good opportunity to edit my fics, so if you want to read upgraded versions of my fics, please check it out! ;) My username is the same for all sites (amekazakai).**

**2nd note: My next fics are going to be a ClintxReader (Avengers) and SherlockxReader (BBC's Sherlock) respectively. But I'm still open to requests. :D**

Disclaimer: KHR and "It's This Person" are not mine.

**Read and review please~**

* * *

_Love at first sight, a fictional story,__  
__Who believes it these days?__  
__I, of course, believed that there's no such thing as fate.__  
__Until I met you._

* * *

Dino hummed to himself as he wandered down the hall (Romario trailing behind him) while quickly skimming through an e-book of Grimm's fairy tales.

He had spotted Mukuro and Kyouya reading them in the library and he had wondered what had engrossed the two so much.

He grimaced as he read "Hansel and Gretel"; he could tell why Kyouya why liked the tales, although he stood had no idea why Mukuro did.

Then again, he could never figure out what went on in Mukuro's head.

He snorted as he finished "Little Snow White."

"Romario, do you know the story of Snow White?"

"Yes, Boss, very well."

"Can you believe any part of it? Magic mirror? Combs and apples killing people? And really, Snow White married the prince as soon as he saw her? What kind of stupid idea is that?"

"I believe they call it 'Love at First Sight' and many women believe it."

Dino snorted. "Well, I think it's utter B.S."

Just then, the office door right in front of Dino swung open and Dino walked straight into it.

*CRASH*

The door slammed shut and the person who had opened it rushed to help Dino up.

"Ah, Cavallone-sama! I'm so sorry!"

Dino took one look at her, bolted up, straightened up his clothes and hair, and put on a dazzling smile.

"Ah, it wasn't your fault."

"B-but, let me at least take you to the infirmary..."

Dino waved her hands away. "It's fine."

"B-but your nose is bleeding..."

Ah...So _that_ was why his face felt wet...

"It's no matter. Continue on with whatever you were doing."

She hesitated, then sensing that Dino wouldn't relent, nodded slowly and walked away, glancing worriedly back at Dino and Romario every few steps.

When she rounded the corner, silence fell as Romario raised an eyebrow.

"So. 'Utter B.S,' eh?"

"...Shut up and help me."

* * *

_It was a frustrating day. Like any other day,  
__I was hurriedly going somewhere.  
__As I flowed by, grazing a countless number of people,  
__I met you and time stopped._

* * *

Yamamoto was the master of the poker face.

Granted, his bright smile didn't _seem_ like one; it wasn't a silent stony face like Chikusa or a crafty smirk like Reborn or Mukuro, but it nevertheless was one.

Yamamoto used his smile to mask a lot of things - his fear, his hurt, even his intelligence, much to Gokudera's frustration - but those were only side effects, things he wasn't necessarily trying to hide.

No, what he was trying hide was his pain, his brokenness.

Yamamoto was the one who others looked up to, the leader of his own set of subordinates; his role was to help them with their pain and encourage them to stand.

Not to mention, he was Tsuna's rain guardian.

His role meant that he was supposed to protect Tsuna from pain, and when that wasn't possible, soothe the hurt.

Surrounded by others' pain, Yamamoto wanted to hide his own; his job was to soothe, not add to their troubles.

So day after day, year after year, he kept up his alternate masks of seriousness and happiness.

And it worked.

Not even Reborn with his all-seeing eyes or Tsuna with his Hyper Intuition knew about the existence of Yamamoto's pain.

Which was why he was stunned into silence when a girl he'd never seen before (apparently his new secretary, as appointed by Tsuna) asked him something he never thought he'd hear again.

"Sir? Are you okay?"

Four words.

Four simple words that admittedly weren't the most elegant first words ever uttered, but they were ones Yamamoto would never forget.

* * *

_This is the person, the love that has finally found me__  
__I can just tell. It doesn't make any sense.__  
__I think I've lived until now just for this moment._

* * *

Dino tried his best to learn as much as he could about her during the following week.

He knew her name; he had found out when Tsuna casually mentioned that the girl who had broken his nose was Yamamoto's new secretary.

He knew her flame category; he vividly remembered the color of the stone on the ring she had been wearing on her finger.

He knew what her animal box weapon was; he had seen it trailing after her multiple times.

And he knew that she was the most beautiful, intelligent, strong, and caring woman he had ever met.

But beyond that, as closely as he shadowed her, as much as he tried to subtly gain information about her from Tsuna, he couldn't learn much else.

At the end of the week, Dino was desperate for more information.

The problem was how to gain that information.

Reborn probably knew every single detail about her, but no amount of subtlety on Dino's part would be able to mask his intentions from his former teacher, so he decided against Reborn.

He then considered asking Yamamoto; after all, she was his new secretary, so he was bound to know _something_.

Just as he decided to ask the rain guardian, he bumped into him as he turned the corner.

"Oh. Yamamoto, hey."

"Ah...Dino-san. How are you? And...where's Romario?"

Dino shrugged. "I'm fine. I sent him to do something, but I don't remember what it was."

"Oh..."

Dino pretended not to notice when Yamamoto slightly shuffled backwards.

Honestly, why did everyone think that he was incompetent without his men around?

He was a grown man, he could fend for himself!

But anyways, back to the matter at hand.

"So... I heard you got a new secretary?"

Yamamoto laughed. "Oh, yeah, I did. It's actually her birthday tomorrow, so I was on my way to get her a present."

"...Oh. Really."

"Yup."

Yamamoto kept saying something after that, but Yamamoto didn't hear any of it.

He was too busy mentally panicking over what to buy as a present.

* * *

_This is the person, the love I will never be able to find again__  
__Out of all the people who stand lifeless.  
__This is the person whose breathing you can hear, whose heart is beating._

* * *

In the course of a week, Yamamoto had suddenly found himself growing closer to a girl who seemed to be able to read his mind.

She knew when he was angry, frustrated, hurt, tired.

Really, the girl seemed to be even more telepathic than Reborn, and that was saying something.

As Yamamoto said his goodbyes to Dino and walked away his mind wandered to the small box in his dresser drawer.

Inside it was a necklace with a small diamond angel.

The necklace had cost a small fortune, but he didn't mind; even after sending the majority of his income to his father, he still received a large sum of money, and as he didn't do much with it, he had amassed a huge pile of money in his bank account.

Yamamoto figured it was about time he spent his money on something other than his friends and subordinates' birthdays and the annual Secret Santa Gift Exchange Vongola-Style event.

...Of course, Yamamoto didn't usually buy his subordinates presents worth several hundred thousand yen...

Yamamoto sighed slightly.

He'd only known the girl for a week and he honestly didn't know her well, but the two of them already seemed to be attuned to each other.

This girl he'd known for a week could read him better than the friends he'd had for over ten years.

He snorted.

Some friends they were.

Or...maybe it wasn't that his friends were unobservant people, but that she was...special.

Yamamoto mulled over the thought.

He dismissed the unease he felt over the fact that a girl who was basically a stranger understood him so well.

If she was special, if they were meant to be or something like that, then who was he to try to change it?

Better to just aim for her with all his abilities.

* * *

_It's my first time meeting this person,  
__But sometimes __it feels like we've known each other for a long time.  
__Someone I can't remember but I knew,  
__Someone who is very similar to me._

* * *

Dino grinned happily as he knocked on the door to her office.

He had found a ring with a small heart-shaped diamond that was the color of her flame and he couldn't wait to give it to her.

Next to him, Romario frowned slightly as he correctly guessed the trail of his boss's thoughts.

_'But _I _was the one who found it..._

Not that Dino paid attention to his subordinate's indignant cough.

Romario sighed in defeat as he watched his boss nervously fidget when the door swung open.

"Ah...Dino-sama...?"

"Ah...hey."

Dino flashed her a sheepish smile. "May I come in?"

"Oh, of course."

She turned and walked further into the room, and before Dino followed her, he shot Romario an excited look.

Romario sighed tiredly and mentally started to prepare himself for a long wait.

Before the door fully closed, he heard the two exchange pleasantries.

"So... That's a pretty necklace."

"Oh... Thank you. Yamamoto-sama gave it to me. For my birthday."

"...Really."

A couple of seconds the door opened again and Dino stepped out while exchanging goodbyes with a strained smile on his face.

When the door shut, he spun on his heels and strode down the hallway with Romario rushing after him.

Romario blinked confusedly as he followed his boss.

"Um... Boss? Is something the matter?"

Dino stopped and spun around.

"He feels something for her."

"...What?"

"Yamamoto! He feels something for her!"

"...Did she say something?"

"No, but a small diamond angel necklace? Something like that obviously means that he loves her!"

Romario stared blankly at Dino for his blatant hypocrisy, but Dino didn't catch the look.

"I have to find him and let him know that she's _mine_."

Dino ran off and Romario hesitated slightly, wondering if his boss would regain common sense if he suffered a bit physically, but then sighed and jogged after Dino.

_'He definitely wouldn't.'_

* * *

_This is the person, the love that has finally found me__  
__I can just tell. It doesn't make any sense.__  
__I think I've lived until now just for this moment._

* * *

Yamamoto knocked on his secretary's door.

He didn't necessarily know _why_ he felt a sudden need to visit her, he just wanted to.

At least, that was what he was telling himself, but in actuality he felt that she was in danger of being picked up by an evil character and he was worried that she might fall for his trap.

...Or something like that.

Yamamoto readied his ever-present smile as the door opened.

"Ah, Yamamoto-san... Is something the matter?"

"Ahaha... Well, something like that, I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"...Well actually, I'm not too sure myself..."

She just smiled. "That's okay. Ah, by the way, I meant to give these to you."

As she handed him a huge stack of papers that were waiting for his signature, he saw _it_.

Yamamoto's smile remained, but his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Um... So, that's a pretty ring."

"Hm? Oh... Thank you. Dino-sama gave it to me for my birthday."

She giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Actually, that's what Dino-sama said about the necklace you gave me. Right before rushing off somewhere."

"...I see. Did he say where he was going?"

"No, he didn't."

"...Well, I better take these then."

"Yes, please do."

Yamamoto walked out quickly so that she wouldn't be able to see the smile slip off of his face.

* * *

_I've never felt so strongly for someone before.__  
__In all the years I've been living, I've never wanted someone this much._

* * *

Dino and Yamamoto ran into each other quickly enough and as Romario watched on in the background, the two had a long glaring contest.

Seconds and minutes ticked by as the two continued to stare at each other.

The silence was broken when Romario loudly cleared his throat so that the two would stop cursing each other out in their heads.

Yamamoto frowned.

"You have a crush on my secretary."

"Yes I do."

"Please stop liking her."

"...What? Why should I stop? You should stop!"

"But I'm closer to her and know her better!"

"What do you know that I don't?"

"...Well, I know her favorite color..."

"..."

"..."

Romario sweat-dropped. _'Does Boss really not know her favorite color?'_

"And I know her phone number!"

"...You do?"

"Yup."

"...Well, that doesn't mean anything! I won't give up on her!"

Yamamoto and Dino resumed glaring when they suddenly heard a voice calling their names.

"Yamamoto-sama! Dino-sama!"

* * *

_This is the person, the love that has finally found me__  
__I can just tell. It doesn't make any sense.__  
__I think I've lived until now just for this moment._

* * *

"Um... I realized the significance of the gifts and well... I want to say that I'm flattered... But... Well, I'm just a secretary..."

Yamamoto and Dino stared.

Dino shook his head violently. "No, you're not just a secretary! You're someone special!"

She smiled shyly. "Thank you for that."

Yamamoto coughed. "So... Who do you choose?"

"Choose?"

Dino nodded. "Yeah, who do you choose?"

"Umm... Well, Yamamoto-sama and Dino-sama have both been very good to me... But I can only choose one... So no matter who it is, I'd like for all of us to remain friends, if possible..."

"Definitely!"

"Of course!"

She took a deep breath.

"I choose..."

* * *

_This is the person, the love I will never be able to find again__  
__Out of all the people who stand lifeless.  
__This is the person whose breathing you can hear, whose heart is beating,  
__Who's brightly shining by herself. It's this person._


End file.
